


coffee doesn't taste bitter when i'm with you

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle Submissions [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akachin, I want to apologise. I was cruel in middle school. Thinking I’m better than Akachin’s one thing, I shouldn’t have said those other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee doesn't taste bitter when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually based on my other fic about Murasakibara and his thoughts on Akashi (Broken Things are Better, Especially If You Have Sticky Tape), this is more like an alternative universe to that one where Murasakibara is actually sorry about acting like a teenager when he was thirteen.

It was the end of the Winter Cup and Seirin had managed to steal an unexpected win from Rakuzan’s – from Akachin’s – grasp. Atsushi wanted nothing more than to burrow himself in their hotel room until it was time to go home for the holidays. Unfortunately, Murochin was staring at him expectantly, and Atsushi silently cursed his momentary weakness that resulted in him telling Murochin all about the whole sorry mess in middle school. No matter how pitiful Murochin’s story about his own sorry mess had been.

“Atsushi.”

“Fine, I’m going,” Atsushi said, stomping past Murochin as grumpily as possible. “Don’t forget what _you_ need to do.”

But it was easy acting strong in front of Murochin; Murochin inspired that in him, made him want to be manly and look after him despite the fact that Murochin was his sempai. It was a different thing lingering in front of the Rakuzan locker rooms by himself, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door.

Atsushi was still shuffling in front of the door when it suddenly opened, leaving him to gape unattractively at Akachin suddenly appearing in front of him – who still managed to look perfect even with a wide look of surprise on his face and puffy red eyes.

“Atsushi,” Akachin said faintly, not quite looking him in the eyes, “what are you doing here?”

“Akachin! Come have some coffee with me,” Atsushi demanded, one hand reaching out to awkwardly grab at Akachin’s arm.

“Good idea!” Rakuzan’s Shooting Guard said, butting in suddenly. “We’ve already finished the debriefing; you should take this chance to cool your head a bit before making any rash decisions, Sei-chan.”

It was the wrong thing to say to convince Akachin of anything, Atsushi could have told him that, but at least he was trying to help Atsushi’s cause – even if it was for his own reasons. “Please, Akachin? I’ll treat you!”

Akachin’s face softened. “Alright, I’ll come,” he said. Turning to the rest of the room, he told them, “I apologise, I shall meet the rest of you at the hotel later tonight.”

Rakuzan’s coach nodded at Akachin briskly, and the other members also mumbled their goodbyes. It looked like Akachin’s gone and done something outrageous again.

It wasn’t until they’d left the gyms that Atsushi realised that he didn’t have his wallet with him, just some loose coins in his pocket. It was with a chest bursting with embarrassment that Atsushi led Akachin to one of the public benches next to a vending machine and got a can of coffee for both of them.

“Well, we are having coffee that you have treated me to. It is exactly as you have said,” Akachin said flatly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes and Atsushi could tell he was trying not to laugh. Atsushi mentally patted himself on the back, it may not have been on purpose but good work self.

“Akachin, I want to apologise.” Atsushi took a deep breath. “I was cruel in middle school. Thinking I’m better than Akachin’s one thing, I shouldn’t have said those other things.”

Akachin laughed wildly in response, until Atsushi couldn’t tell whether he was laughing or crying. He worried a little whether he might have broken Akachin again.

“You know, at the time I was most concerned about you thinking you can win over me, the other things didn’t bother me at all.”

“And now?”

Akachin kept his gaze on his hands, as if rolling the can between his fingers took up all his attention. “Now, I think I’m relieved to know that you feel sorry about that day. I’ve already lost. There’s no point being concerned about you trying to win over me anymore.”

“Why not?” Atsushi demanded, hands latching onto Akachin’s shoulders and forcing their eyes to meet. “So what if Akachin lost once? Akachin’s strong. You can definitely stand back up again. And next time you will win and it will taste better because you know what losing taste like now.”

“Atsushi, why did you want to beat me so much?” said Akachin, ignoring Atsushi’s words.

“I wanted to see Akachin vulnerable. To see something that no one else has ever seen in Akachin. To have Akachin look at me,” Atsushi admitted, leaning closer until their foreheads were touching and Atsushi could see the bright flecks in Akachin’s left eye that made it lighter than the right.

“I was looking at you, Atsushi. I was always looking at you,” Akachin said softly, there was a look that Atsushi did not understand in his eyes.

“No you weren’t, not really,” replied Atsushi firmly. He leaned in closer at the same time Akachin leaned up, their lips meeting gently.

By the time Atsushi finally pulled away, both of them were panting harshly and colour was finally back in Akachin’s cheeks.

“I have to go back now,” Akachin said. He did not sound convincing.

“Let’s meet up for New Year’s. Please?”

“Alright,” he said, “we’ll go to that shrine. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay.” Atsushi watched awkwardly as Akachin stood up. “I’ll see you then?”

“Yes, I will see you then.” Atsushi’s last sight of him was a small, bowed back, despondently making its way back to the looming building casting a dark shadow over him. At the entrance the small back suddenly straightened out, with his head held high when he finally went in. With a start, Atsushi realised that he had gotten his wish after all; Akachin had been vulnerable in front of him the whole time.


End file.
